The Rewards of Service
by Alex Rose
Summary: When Sergeant Domiton of Masbolle disobeyed orders to save Lord Raoul, he had no idea how far reaching the concequences of his actions would be. A Kel/Dom romance with a twist, set post LK.
1. A letter from the King

_I got bored of the rules about marrying in the King's Own being changed, so I thought I'd try another angle on the Kel/Dom story. Set post LK. Hope you like it. Review me and I'll update._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

_The last battle of the war had been a bloody affair. Without his killing devices, King Maggur had rallied his troops for one last attack on Tortall. They took no prisoners. Lord Raoul had led the third company out into battle with the Scanran army. No one knew how it had happened exactly. There were rumours but none had proved true. Maggur's army had cut off the commander from his troops. If a young sergeant hadn't risked his own life, Buri would have been a widow before she had been married a week._

Dom stood open mouthed.

"What is it?" asked Neal through a mouthful of cake.

"The king wants to see me."

Neal swallowed. "Why would he want to see you?"

"It says something about what happened with Raoul."

"You're not in trouble are you?"

"I don't think so."

"So don't worry about it," said Neal. He held up a plate. "Have some cake."

"You are encourageable, Meathead," said Dom, looking at Neal's tray. "I'll tell Kel on you."

"Don't you dare!" said Neal.

"Tell me what?" asked Kel. The Lady night stood in the doorway. Neal's tray clattered to the floor.

"Nothing," said Neal

"Neal!" Kel exclaimed as her dog, Jump, started to eat the cold vegetables on the floor.

"Sorry mother," said Neal, "but there was cake."

Kel laughed. "You are encourageable, Sir Nealan."

"Why thank you Lady Kel, I do try," replied Neal. "Now my cake and I must go to the infirmary to visit Raoul."

"The more time I spend with him, the more I think you were right to call him Meathead," said Kel to Dom as Neal picked up the remains of the cake and headed for the door. Kel noticed the letter that was still in Dom's hands. "What's that?"

Dom swallowed. "A letter from the king."

"What have you done to deserve that?" Kel asked.

"It's something to do with what happened to Raoul."

"But you saved his life." Kel's face was unreadable.

"I disobeyed an order, Kel. I broke rank and abandoned my troops in the middle of the biggest battle in years."

"If he wanted to arrest you for treason, he would have done it already. Anyway, what I did was far worse than you and I didn't get arrested."

Dom's eyes met Kel's. "He could throw me out of the Own, Kel." Emotion flickered across Kel's Yamani stone face and was gone. Once again, Dom wished the girl would show how she felt.

Kel looked away. "He wouldn't do that, Dom. He probably just wants to thank you for saving his friend."

"You're probably right." Kel replied, blandly. The two of them stood only a few feet apart, but suddenly it was as if they were on opposite sides of the world.

"I'd best be going," Kel said abruptly. "I…I promised Owen I would go for a ride with him," she lied.

"All right, see you later, Kel."

"Bye, Dom." Kel closed the door behind her.

Dom sank into a chair. Kel was so complicated. What had he said? Once again, Dom wished he knew what she felt about him beneath her Yamani stone.

In her rooms, Kel collapsed onto her bed, fighting back the tears. So long as Dom remained in the Own, she was able to put her feelings to one side. If he left, he would be free to marry…

* * *

_So what does King Jonathan want? **Review me** to find out..._


	2. Unexpected News

_I was going to wait until monday, but I felt so mean... __Thank you to everyone who reviewd me. Keep it up. __Oh and remember children, none of this belongs to me._

_

* * *

_

"Sergeant Domiton of Masbolle, I have asked you here to discuss your actions in the battle of Anak's Eyrie," began King Jonathon, once everyone was seated. "I presume everyone present is familiar with Sergeant Domiton's actions."

"More than I would have like to be," said Raoul with a wry smile as the other men nodded.

"Obviously, your actions were a direct breach of orders given to you by your commanding officer and in the strictest sense could be considered treasonous."

"I am aware of that," said Dom as he fought to keep calm.

"However," continued the king, "after considering all aspects of your actions including both your heroism and your disobedience, we have come to a decision."

Dom hung his head. "I hope you will be lenient on me, your majesty. I did what I thought was right."

"Indeed you did," said the king. "And that is why the crown has decided to reward you by offering to make you the Lord of Eagle's Tor and the surrounding lands."

Dom's jaw nearly hit the floor. After a moment he managed to say "thank you, your majesty."

"It is the least I could do to reward you for saving the life of one of my most trusted advisors and closest friends. Raoul has often spoken to me of your skills as a soldier and a leader. It is a pleasure for me to reward such a deserving man with a secure future.

"I understand that you will need to take sometime to think about what has happened," Jonathan said. "When you return to Corus, we will be able to talk further. You will need to sign the legal documents then. Lord Raoul will be happy to assist if you need him to do so in the intervening period."

Dom took the dismissal, bowed deeply and left the room.

Outside, Neal was waiting for him. "Dom?" he said as he saw his pale-faced cousin emerge. "I knew it. They fired you didn't they."

"Shut up, Meathead," replied Dom weakly. "They didn't fire me. They made me the Lord of Eagle's Tor."

"Mithros," breathed Neal.

"I know," agreed Dom. "I'm going to wake up tomorrow and realise I dreamed it all. Ouch! Neal!" Neal had pinched him hard on his arm.

"You're awake alright. Lord Domitan of Eagle's Tor… has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Kel's right you are encourageable," said Dom, smiling. "Come on, let's get out of here. I need some air."

* * *

_Haha! Not quite what you expected? **Review** me to find out how Kel reacts to the news._


	3. Green Eyes

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys**. **Yogi75** and **Silverlake**I did mean "incorrigible" instead of "encouragable." My dictionary didn't even have the latter one in it! **Ace Ryan Knight** I will try to make them longer if I can. Everyone else you are fab and I really appreciate your enthusiasm. Keep it up..._

_You're all to clever to think I own this stuff, so just get on with enjoying it!_

* * *

Kel had waited long enough. Be as stone, she thought to herself as she pushed open the door. 

Dom stood as she entered the room. "I suppose you want to know what Jonathan said."

"Yes," said Kel, sitting down. Dom sat too.

"Kel," he said slowly. "The king gave me the land and title of Eagle's Tor." Kel said nothing. She didn't trust herself to speak. "Kel?" Dom asked.

"Congratulations." It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Thank you," replied Dom, obviously confused by Kel's bland answer.

"You deserve it," she added. Her voice still devoid of emotion as she struggled to work out how she felt about what had happened.

"Aren't you happy for me, Kel?" asked Dom.

"Of course, I am." Kel tried to mean it.

"No, you're not," said Dom. "You can tell me how you feel Kel. Youdon't have to be all Yamani with me."

Without thinking Kel blurted out "Yes, I do." She clapped a hand to her mouth and rushed out of the room.

Halfway down the corridor, she nearly crashed right into Yuki and Neal.

"Kel?" asked Neal as his friend hurried past.

"She is upset, Neal," said Yuki to her fiancé. "I will go and see if she is all right."

"Perhaps I had better check on Dom," suggested Neal.

"Yes," agreed Yuki.

Kel was in full flow of tears when Yuki knocked on her door.

"Go away."

"Kel, it is me. Yuki."

"I can't talk to you now, Yuki. Go away."

Yuki ignored her and opened the door. "Kel, you are upset. We are not in the Yamani islands now. You can talk to me about how you are feeling."

Kel turned her face to the wall in embarrassment. A fan dropped onto the bed. Kel picked it up, opened it and turned to Yuki.

"Since I have lived in Tortall, I have learned that sometimes it is not shameful for a woman to confide her feelings in a trusted friend," said Yuki. "I think now is one of those times for you, Kel."

Kel kept her fan hovering just below her eyes. "Maybe you're right, Yuki."

"You are sad because of Dom, yes?" asked Yuki as she sat down on Kel's bed.

"Not exactly."

"Because of what King Jonathan said to Dom?" Kel nodded. "I thought you would be happy that he has been rewarded rather than punished?"

"Yes, I am happy that he has not been punished…"

Yuki looked carefully at Kel's face. "You are jealous?" she asked.

Kel dropped the fan. "Since when were you so good at reading people."

"You have forgotten what it is like to live in the Yamani islands, Kel."

Kel smiled at her own stupidity. "Of course…"

"Why are you jealous of Dom?" asked Yuki.

Kel thought for a moment and then decided she might as well tell the truth. "When I rescued the people of Haven, all I got from the crown was a purse. A generous purse, but just a purse. Dom rescues one man and he gets a whole fife."

"Do you want lands and a title?" asked Yuki.

"No, but that still doesn't make it fair."

"Has your journey taught you nothing, Kel? We do not always get what is fair. Dom is a good man. He well deserves such a reward."

"I didn't mean that he didn't deserve it." Kel paused."It's just, it's complicated Yuki."

"Matters of the heart are always complicated," sighed Yuki, her eyes sparkling.

Kel glared at Yuki. "My heart has nothing to do with it," she said firmly.

Yuki smiled. "Perhaps that is the problem, my friend."

* * *

_Can Kel and Dom make up? Or will land and titles come between them? You know the drill. **Review me** to find out..._


	4. Apology

_Thank you once again to everyone who reviewd me. You are what makes this whole thing worth it! I have tried to make this chapter longer and I hope that I've made Kel's (somewhat confused) feelings a bit clearer._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"What did you say to her?" said Neal as the desert course was served. "She's barely spoken all meal. She didn't even tell me to eat my vegetables." He looked down the table at a grim faced Kel who was picking at her steaming bowl of crumble.

"It is a good thing that I made you eat them then," replied Yuki with a smile.

"Come on, Yuki. I've never seen Kel like this before."

"Perhaps it is a good thing that you remember that even your 'Yamani lump' has feelings," replied Yuki a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Of course, she has feelings," retorted Neal. "What I want to know is what they are."

"Then you must ask Kel herself. I cannot tell you."

Neal thought for a moment. "Is it something to do with Dom?" he asked.

"Maybe," answered Yuki, raising her eyebrows.

"I wish those two would just make up. It's starting to get my nerves."

"Not everything is that simple, Neal."

"What have those two got to be complicated over? They're just good friends." Yuki rolled her eyes at him. "What?" he asked. Then the penny dropped. "You mean…?" Yuki nodded. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" she asked mildly.

Neal stared at his fiancée. "Are you serious?"

"An Yamani never jokes about matters of the heart."

"Kel and Dom? Well that's a turn up for the books," mused Neal.

Yuki watched her fiancé. "Do not even think about it," she said firmly.

"What?"

"I know you, my daffodil. No teasing them, or even talking to them about it."

"Not even a little bit," pleaded Neal, his eyes twinkling.

Yuki smiled. "Not a word. They have to work it out in their own time."

Neal pouted. Yuki laughed.

Kel paced across the floor of her room. She had thought that all her years of training at the palace had been hard. She had thought fighting Blayce was tough. But right now, it seemed that this was the worst thing she had ever faced. It would all be so easy if her stomach didn't want to leap out of her body every time she saw him. She had long since realised that she wasn't really jealous of Dom, she was… What was she? Scared? Frustrated? In love? Kel smiled at how ridiculous the phrase sounded. Perhaps, if she told him how she felt…

Kel shook herself. _I can't tell him how I feel_ she reasoned. _That's ridiculous. It would ruin everything, especially as heobviously doesn't feel the same way._

_But I have to make up with him,_ she argued back. _I don't have to tell him how I feel, just apologise for running out on him. Tell him I was jealous. It would be worse to loose such a good friend over this._

_If he wasn't a friend, that would solve all your problems…_

Incensed at her own thoughts, Kel marched out of her room and down the corridor in protest. She stopped at Dom's door and knocked.

"Just a minute!" he called. Kel wanted to turn and run, but she didn't.

When Dom opened the door, he was dressed only in a loose shirt and some breeches he had evidently pulled on quickly. Kel tried to ignore the tingle that she felt in her stomach.

"Kel?" he said, surprised.

"I'm sorry, I've disturbed you. I can come back another time." She turned to go.

"It's no problem. The bath will wait. Come in."

Kel followed Dom into the room and sat down.

"So what did you want?" asked Dom after a long pause.

"I came to apologise," Kel said abruptly.

"What for?"

"For rushing out on you. I was rude."

"You don't need to apologise for that. You were shocked. So was I."

"I wasn't just shocked. I was angry."

"At me?"

"Not really, it was more at the King. I was jealous."

"Mithros, I never even thought of that. Haven, right?"

Kel nodded.

"It's ok. You have every right to be upset." He paused. "I'll turn it down if you want."

"No! You can't do that." Kel exclaimed.

"Why not? I don't have any need for lands and a title," said Dom. "It will be a lot of hard work managing them while I'm in the Own."

"I'm sure you can do it. Raoul did it for years."

"I can't marry like Raoul could though. At some point, I'd have to leave the King's Own to do that. A noble's duty and all."

Kel felt her insides start to churn again. "But you'll have to leave the Own eventually anyway and title gives you a secure future. There's always the regular army if you did want to marry soon." Kel bit her lip, realising what she'd just said.

Dom didn't notice. "I suppose you're right." He paused and looked at her. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, not really. If it was anyone else…" Kel smiled weakly.

"Yes. I suppose I'll accept then. Thank you, Kel."

"No problem." Kel stood up. "I'd better be going, leave you to bathe in peace."

Dom came over to her. "No hard feelings?"

"None at all," Kel said, offering her hand. Instead of taking it, Dom put his arms around her and gave a hug. Kel's skin tingled as she felt Dom's toned body pressed against hers. She stiffened.

"Kel?" asked Dom, releasing her.

Kel shook her head. "I really have to go."

She was about to walk out of the door when she heard Dom say softly, "Kel, what did you mean yesterday, when you said 'yes, I do', before you rushed out?"

Kel spun around, fighting to keep her emotions under control. She met Dom's eyes. In them she saw the one thing that she had both longed for and dreaded. Love.

Unable to speak, she hurried out of the room and closed the door behind her. Leaning back on the heavy wood to catch her breath, she heard Dom swear.

* * *

_Will our heros have a chance to declaretheir love? _

_If you want to find out you know the drill - **review **me!_


	5. Parting of the Ways

_Sorry it took so long for me to get this posted. I've been busy the last few days. Thank you once again to all my lovely reviewers. Please keep it up! For those of you wondering,there is fluff on the way, it will be worth the wait,I promise.

* * *

The Third Company left before dawn. Bandits had come over the border from Galla and were raiding villages along the River Drell. Dom was glad to be back out on the road and doing something, anything to get away from his personal problems._

As the company settled down into a brisk pace, Raoul rode up to brief the sergeants thoroughly.

"Sergeant Domiton, are you listening to me?" the Knight Commander bellowed after ten minutes.

Dom shook himself. "Yes, sir."

"What was the last thing that I said?"

Dom racked his brain. "I don't know, sir," he said eventually.

"Sergeant Domiton. I expect every one to pay attention when I give a briefing. If you do not have the correct information, it could cost lives."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Dom forced his mind to focus on the task ahead.

After Raoul had finished, he moved to ride along side Dom.

"Something is not right with you, Dom. I've never known you to not pay attention."

"It's a personal problem, sir."

"Dom, I'm not asking as your commander, I'm asking as a friend."

"Like I said. It's personal."

"Something to do with what Jon said?"

Dom nodded.

"Sometimes it is harder when we are rewarded than when we are punished. Men are happy to sympathise when you are punished, but quick to criticise when you are rewarded."

"It's more complicated than just jealousy."

Raoul looked carefully at his sergeant. "It doesn't have anything to do with a certain former squire of mine does it?"

Dom did not need to answer.

"Whatever it is she'll get over it. She's not one to hold grudges. Not for herself anyway."

"I don't think this is something she's going to get over."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing, so far as I can tell."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we rescued the refugees, we've become very good friends, but since the King made me a Lord, she's barely said a word to me."

Raoul thought for a long time and then said "Becoming a Lord does make it easier for you to leave the King's Own."

"Why would I want to…" began Dom. He swore. "She could have said something…"

"Why would she? She grew up in the Yamani islands. She's not exactly going to blurt it out when, I presume, you haven't given her any encouragement."

"No I suppose so." He looked at Raoul. "What I am I going to do?"

"First, you have to decide what you want and there's probably going to be a good few weeks of bandit chasing to do that."

"Raoul?" Dom asked as his commander made to move off. "How did you know you wanted to marry Buri?"

Raoul smiled. "I just did. Sometime we have to throw logic to the wind and follow our hearts."

"That's just what I was afraid of…" muttered Dom as Raoul headed towards the front of the column.

- - - - -

Later that day, Lord Wyldon announced that the government had now organised enough places to re-home all the refugees in New Hope. Kel and Neal headed straight out.

Kel found the return to New Hope comforting. The rhythms of life went on around her as she grappled with the mammoth task of arranging for her people to be moved on to their new homes. She had little time to think of Dom as she poured herself into charts, lists and messages, as well as her regular duties and exercises.

Kel thought was just as well that she found she rose before dawn and retired in the small hours everyday. The few hours of sleep she managed were light and disturbed.

The morning after the second group of refugees had headed south Neal was heading back to the infirmary after tending to a cut hand when Fanche cornered him. Inwardly, Neal groaned. Fanche was one of the few people on the planet who actually irritated him. She had a knack of getting right under his skin.

"I ain't one for worrying," said Fanche casually. "But our Lady Kel don't seem right to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Neal, surprised.

"She looks all pale like and I ain't seen her sleep in days. Least, not if the light in her window is anything to go by."

Neal looked up at Kel who was walking the wall. He frowned. "You're right I haven't seen her rest much either."

"D'you think she's sick?" asked Fanche.

"She could be, but I'd have to take a look at her."

"Way she's going she's not likely to let you do that is she."

"No," mused Neal.

"Want to know what I think?"

Not really, Neal thought.

Fanche didn't wait for Neal to answer. "I think she's pining for something."

"Pining?" Neal made a face.

"She's troubled about something."

Neal frowned. "Dom?" he mused quietly.

"What's that?" asked Fanache.

"Nothing," replied Neal hastily.

Fanche was having none of it. "You said Dom. Who's he?"

"He's my cousin."

"And her lover?"

"No!" exclaimed Neal, slightly uncomfortable about the thought. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not sure if they're even friends. They had a huge argument before we came back."

"What about?" asked Fanche. "Lover's tiff or something."

"Fanche! Dom got raised to the peerage, that's all. Kel was a bit jealous."

"So she is in love with him then."

Neal shrugged his shoulders in frustration. "Who knows what Lady Kel is thinking?" and he walked away quickly.

He had barely gone two paced when he heard an echoing scream. Neal spun round. There was nothing he could do as he watched Kel tumbling through the air as she fell from the wall. He flinched as her body hit the muddy ground with an ominous crack.

* * *

_Is Kel all right? **Review** me to find out..._


	6. Distracting Thoughts

_Another chapter to keep you busy... Hope this explains what happened to Kel enough. Thank you to all my reviewers. You are what makes this worth it and the only reason I have to finish the story. I will be rewarding you with fluff in about two chapters time._

* * *

As Kel swam out of the darkness all she could remember was that she had fallen. She opened her eyes and found herself in her room. Tobe was sitting in a chair watching her. Once he realised that she was awake, he came over.

"It's all right, Lady Kel."

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Sir Merric says you fell of the wall. Looked like you slipped or something."

Now, she remembered. She had been inspecting the walls with Merric when someone had come running past. Her mind on other things, she had stepped back to avoid them hitting her and gone hurtling backwards over the edge… Her stomach churned.

"How long have I been out?" she asked quickly.

"Two days."

"Two days!" Kel repeated. She tried to sit up, but as she did so her body screamed. She fell back.

Tobe looked worried. "I'll get Sir Nealan. He did say to fetch him the moment you woke up."

Kel mumbled an agreement and Tobe disappeared. Neal entered the room a few minutes later.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Kel raised her eyebrows. "Stupid question. I feel awful," she retorted.

Neal smiled. "Well, next time you feel like trying to fly, I'd suggest you stick to jousting with the stump."

"I'll try to remember that," said Kel tartly. "Now, what did I do to myself?"

"You broke your left leg."

"I what?" exclaimed Kel.

"Don't worry, it's not a bad break. Once it's healed properly you'll be able to fight again. The real problem is your exhaustion."

"Exhaustion?" asked Kel incredulously.

Neal nodded. "You've been working too hard and not sleeping enough. You've been pretty sick the last two days."

Kel frowned. "Can't you just get on and heal me?"

"It's not that simple," said Neal, unusually serious. He sat down on the foot of Kel's bed. "If the body you're trying to heal is exhausted, malnourished or has several illnesses, it's harder to heal. Healers have to work with the body's natural ability to heal itself. Because your body is exhausted it doesn't have many resources left for me to draw on, and I can only pump so much magic in to make up for it."

Kel pouted. "How long until I'm back on my feet?"

"I reckon you need complete bed rest for a couple of weeks really," replied Neal. "You should be able to train gently again in two months."

"Two months!" Kel echoed in frustration. "How can I run this place from my sick bed?"

"You can't," said Neal, "and that's why Lord Wyldon has agreed that you should go home to Mindelan."

"What!"

"I'm sorry, Kel, but you are sick and you are not ever going to be able to fight again unless you get some serious rest. He wanted to send you home after your rescue mission, you know."

"Can't I just rest here?"

"We're down to the last two groups of refugees, Kel, and then they're disbanding the camp. After that, I have to go to Corus to sort out all the things for the wedding."

"I will be well enough to come to it?" she asked, remembering that Yuki had asked her to be chief bridesmaid.

"I should think so. It's not for another month. You should be walking unaided by then."

Kel sighed. "I guess I don't have any choice."

"Not really. I'll tell Wyldon you agreed," said Neal cheerfully. He got up and left the room. Left alone, Kel found her eyes began to fill with tears and before she could stop herself, she was crying.

-------------------------------------

Dom was bored. Days on end of tailing bandits just didn't cut it after the months of war. The third company and two rider groups had moved off at the break of dawn and they had barely seen the sun, let alone open space for a good four hours now.

Dom's mind began to drift. Almost immediately, he thought of Kel. It was funny how much he missed being around her. He missed her hard-won smiles and her crisp humour. He thought about their last conversation. How we wished he had said something rather than letting her walk out on him. He could have kissed her. He'd wanted to. The big question was did she want to kiss him too?

Lost in his thought, Dom didn't see the low hanging branch until he got a mouthful of water and pine needles.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed.

"You should watch where you're going, Sarge," said Kean as he rode up beside Dom.

"I was," replied Dom gruffly.

"Didn't look like it to me," replied Kean. "Looked more like you were day-dreaming

Dom picked up his speed and pulled away from Kean.

"What did you say?" asked Natan. He directed his horse to bring him closer to Kean.

"Asked if he was day-dreaming." Kean shrugged his shoulders. "I guess whatever it is that's on his mind is pretty important to him."

"You want to know what I think?" asked Natan. Kean nodded. "I reckon he's in love."

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Kean.

"Remember when Will was seeing that Legann girl. He fell out of his saddle twice."

Kean chuckled. "The question is, who is it he's in love with?"

Up ahead, Dom winced. It had only been a matter of time.

As they had every night so far, the Third Company pitched camp in the largest clearing they could find. As soon as he had completed his duties, Lerant of Eldorne headed down to a nearby stream to wash.

"Hey Lerant," called Kean as Lerant passed him. "Do you want to place a bet?"

"On what?" the standard bearer asked, walking over.

"Who Dom's lady friend is," explained Kean. "Lady Haname is favourite at two to one."

"Lady Haname?" said Lerant, surprised.

Kean shrugged. "Y'know that Yamani girl."

"I know who she is. I was just wondering who it is who's stupid enough to think Dom would fall for her."

"We've Lady Caroline is four to one or Lady Jane five to two if you prefer."

"You know if Raoul finds you've opened a book on this he'll have you out of the Own before you can say ."

"Who's going to tell him? Look do you want to bet or not?"

Lerant thought about it. "All right. A gold noble on Lady Keladry of Mindelan."

"Raoul's former squire? Are you crazy? I haven't even calculated the odds on her."

"If you don't want to take it…"

"Oh no, I'll take it. Give me a minute." Kean scribbled down some numbers. "It's got to be at least a hundred to one."

"That's fine with me."

"So that's one gold noble on Keladry of Mindelan at one hundred to one?"

"Yes."

"If you're sure…" Kean opened his piece of parchment and scribbled down Lerant's bet. Lerant handed over the coin. "Pleasure doing business with you," Kean said.

"And you," replied Lerant and walked away.

Down at the stream, he was surprised to find Dom washing in the water.

The sergeant greeted him cheerfully. "Hello Lerant. How are you finding the bandit chasing?"

"It's not so bad, though I'm beginning to realise that having Kel help with my duties wasn't so bad after all."

Dom laughed. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been worth trying for my knighthood just to have a squire around."

"Yes." Lerant paused. "Did you know Kean has opened a book on who your lady friend is?"

Dom groaned. "It was going to happen eventually. Just don't let Raoul know. You know his feelings on gambling." Dom dipped his face in the water and then looked back at Lerant. "So who's the favourite?"

"Lady Haname at two to one."

"She is a damn fine looking young lady, but sadly, not the girl for me." Dom climbed out of the stream and pulled his clothes back on. "So who did you go for?"

Lerant wasn't sure if he wanted to answer, but he did anyway. "Keladry of Mindelan."

Dom jaw dropped. How did he know? he thought. Instead, he asked "How much did you bet?"

"A gold noble."

"Are you crazy?"

"Not judging by the look on your face."

Dom was stunned into silence

"Kean hadn't even calculated the odds on her before I asked. I don't think anyone else has guessed."

"Then how did you?"

"Intuition, I suppose," replied Lerant. Dom obviously didn't believe him. "Well, that and I can lip read."

"You can lip read?"

"It's a useful skill for a standard bearer. I saw your conversation with Raoul." Lerant paused. "Look, if it's any consolation, I think you two would work well together."

"Thanks…" said Dom, suspiciously. "I have to get back."

"I mean it," said Lerant as Dom walked away. "If you really are in love with her, don't let her slip through your fingers."

Unnerved, Dom returned to his tent. Lerant was right. If he loved her, then he mustn't miss his chance. She loved him, or so Raoul thought, but did he really love her? Not just that passing semblance of love, but a true, deep, lasting love. Dom settled down to sleep and dreamed of Kel.

* * *

_To find out if our heros will be reunited, please **review **me. ;)_


	7. Decisions

Thank you for all your lovely reviews. This is the penultimate chapter, so enjoy.

* * *

Kel opened her eyes. The sun was already climbing high in the sky. Carefully, she eased her aching body into a sitting position. She hated being bed bound. The door opened and her mother entered carrying a tray. 

"Good morning, my darling."

"Morning, mama."

"I brought you some porridge and some willow bark tea."

Kel made a face. "Do I have to drink that stuff? It's vile."

"I have it on strict instruction from Sir Nealan."

Kel groaned and took a mouthful. "I'm going to beat Neal until his black and blue when I can fight again for making me drink this."

"That's the spirit," said Ilaine, sitting on the bed as Kel ate. "You must be feeling better."

"I am. Do you think I can try getting up today?"

"I don't know about that."

Kel put on her sweetest smile. "Please, mama."

"Let's see what the healer thinks. I don't want you pushing yourself."

"Would I do such a thing?" Kel asked wickedly.

"That's what got you in this mess in the first place," replied Ilaine.

"No it wasn't. I slipped that's all."

"Kel, Neal told me about the row you had with Dom."

"I'm not just going to beat that man, I'm going to kill him," muttered Kel.

"Don't blame Neal for that. I made him tell me."

Kel rolled her eyes. "I love having diplomats for parents."

"Kel!"

"Sorry mama." Kel looked at her mother. "Look, I don't really want to talk about it. I've already made up my mind what I'm going to do about it."

"About what?" asked Ilaine.

Kel shrugged. "Our relationship, I suppose."

"Keladry, are you going to tell me straight up what is going on or am I going to have to use my finest diplomatic skills to drag it out of you?"

"Fine," replied Kel gruffly as she stared at the wall. "I thought I was in love with him. But there was no point, so I decided to forget about him."

"Why?"

"Even if I really loved him, he's in the King's Own. I can't ask him to give that up for me."

Ilaine studied her daughter. Kel was still examining a paint chip on the wall. "What if he wanted to?" she asked.

"Why would he want to do that? If he has any feelings for me at all they're probably just a passing infatuation. He'll regret it one day"

Ilaine pushed her white hair back from her face. "How do you know?"

Kel shifted to looking out of the window. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Look at me, Keladry," said Ilaine as she turned her daughters head to look at her. "Now tell me that you don't love him." Kel met her mother's eyes in silence. "There's no shame in falling in love."

Kel bit her lip. "I know, mama."

"So follow your heart and let Dom follow his. If you truly love him, you have to let him make his own decisions." Ilaine smiled gently.

Kel found all the fear she had so carefully suppressed was bubbling back to the surface. "What if he makes the wrong one because of me?" she said.

"Oh my darling, you can't protect everyone." Ilaine took Kel's bowl away and pulled her daughter close to her. "Sometimes you have to let go and just worry about yourself. There's nothing wrong with that." She looked down to see tears begin to roll down Kel's pale cheeks.

"I wish I knew what to do…" Kel mumbled

"You will," replied Ilaine and Kel burst into long hard sobs.

------------------------------------------------

Once Raoul gave the orders, rounding up the bandits had been straight forward and soon the Third Company was headed back to Corus. After the Scanran war, their numbers were severely depleted. Raoul declared that time in the capital was needed to recruit new men and to allow everyone to have some well earned rest.

Dom was busy unpacking in his room when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called.

Neal pushed open the door.

"Meathead!" cried Dom embracing his cousin.

"Still in one piece I see," replied Neal. "How was the bandit hunting?"

"Dull. Trekking through pine forests is not exactly riveting. What news from Now Hope?"

"New Hope is no more. We finished moving the refugees out last week."

"So does that mean out fair friend the Lady Kel is also in Corus?" asked Dom.

Neal's face fell. "You haven't heard?"

A wave of fear washed over Dom "Heard what?"

"Kel fell off the wall at New Hope."

"Mithros!" exclaimed Dom collapsing into a chair. "She's not?"

"No!" replied Neal hastily. "She only broke her leg, but she had to be sent home to rest."

"What?" Dom eyes were filled with worry. "Why? I thought you could heal broken legs?"

"I can heal a broken leg when the patient is at full fitness. Kel was exhausted. She'd been working too hard and sleeping too little."

"What? Why?"

"Ever since you two fell out…"

Dom swore. "Will she fight again?"

"She should make a complete recovery."

There was a long pause as Dom digested the news. "Does Raoul know?" he asked eventually.

Neal shrugged. "Not unless someone else told him. I haven't seen him yet."

"He'll want to," said Dom, getting to his feet. "He should be in his rooms. Come on."

Dom and Neal hot-footed it down the hall to Raoul's room. Thankfully, the Knight Commander was also still unpacking.

"Mithros!" exclaimed Raoul, after Neal had told him. He looked at Dom. "I was hoping you would be able to help me with interviewing candidates but…"

Dom looked puzzled.

Raoul sighed. "You didn't think any more about that conversation we had then?"

"What conversation?" asked Neal. Dom glared at him. "I'll leave you gentlemen to it shall I?" Neal said and left the room.

"To tell the truth, I couldn't think about much else."

Raoul smiled. "If you want to go and see Kel, I will give you the time off."

Dom thought about it. "Do you really think it would be a good idea?"

"If you know what you want." Raoul met Dom's eyes.

"I think I do." Dom paused. "I love her, Raoul."

Raoul smiled. "Then I think you have some packing to do."

"Thank you, Raoul, you've been a real friend."

"You'll make her a very happy woman, Dom. Good luck."

* * *

**Review** me to get the final fluff-filled chapter... 


	8. Reunited

_Ok, here it is, the final fluffy ending. I know this hasn't been a very long story, but this is just how long Kel and Dom wanted it to be._

_Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, this is for you._

* * *

Carefully, Kel pulled her healing leg up the final step. Every time she climbed the tower it got a little easier. She was determined to get beck into shape as quickly as possible. Lying around at home left her him free to wonder about certain things too much. 

She stood for minute to catch her breath. The next stage was to walk over to the low wall and look down. She had only managed it once so far without throwing up and Kel was determined that today would be the second. She took a deep breath and slowly, she approached the edge and peered over.

Kel's stomach churned as she remembered the sensation of falling through the air, knowing she would hit the ground below. Her vision began to swim and she heard that familiar rushing sound in her ears. She tried to turn away, but her body wouldn't do it. Her breathing became faster and faster. She started to panic.

"Kel?" came a familiar voice behind her, breaking her fear. She turned to see who it was.

Sergeant Domiton stood in the doorway of the tower. He looked tired and dishevelled from a long ride, but somehow that only enhanced his rugged beauty. Kel's stomach leaped and for a moment she thought she would throw up. Suddenly, she realised that she had missed him. She had missed the way that he made her laugh when she was being too serious and how he knew just what to say when things went wrong. There was nothing Kel wanted more in that moment than for Dom to tell her that everything was going to be all right. But she knew he wouldn't. He couldn't.

Dom looked at Kel carefully. Mithros, she looked so pale and sickly. Had this been his fault? He longed to catch her in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right because he was here for her. She wouldn't stand for that. Kel still had her pride. He met her eyes. His heart beat quickened as he saw the emotion in Kel's hazel eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked unsure what else to say.

"Yes," mumbled Kel.

He relaxed a little. "What are you doing up here?" he tried.

"I'll have to face heights again sometime."

"Do you have to do it now?"

"Yes," Kel answered bluntly. What else could she say. Even if he loved her, he couldn't act on it.

Dom fished for another question. There was nothing left to say, except the truth.

The two of them looked at each other across the space, unsure what to say.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Kel after a long pause.

Dom took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I came to tell you that…" Dom swallowed hard. "I love you, Kel."

Kel's mind went crazy. Somehow she was thinking everything, and yet nothing at the same moment. "You love me?" she repeated, lamely.

"Yes, Kel. I love you." Now he had said it once it was easier to say it again. "I love you."

Kel was silent. She wanted to tell him she felt the same, but somehow her mouth couldn't form the word.

"Kel?" asked Dom. His face fell. She didn't love him. Raoul had been wrong all along. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. This was a stupid idea. What was I think…" he stopped. "What did you say?"

"I love you too, Dom," repeated Kel in a whisper. She gave him a tiny smile.

Dom strode across the space between them and caught Kel into his strong arms. Kel felt like she was going to explode with happiness as she melted into his arms and looked up at his soft hazel eyes.

For a long moment, they stood entwined and then without a word, Dom lent down and kissed her gently.

Kel drew back, panicked. "I can't do this, Dom."

"Why not?"

Kel was silent for a long moment. "I don't want you to wake up one day and regret it."

"Regret what?"

"Choosing me." Softer, she added, "leaving the Own."

"Kel, if this is about my being in the Own, I would leave the Own tomorrow if you wanted me to. I love you more than anything."

"But…"

"I've thought about this long and hard, Kel. I can't imagine life without you around. The last few weeks have been awful. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"But I was scared too, Kel. I was scared that you didn't love me and that you never wanted to see me again after everything that happened."

"So was I." Kel looked up at him. "Are you sure? Are you really sure you want to give up everything for me?"

"I want to marry you, Kel."

Kel was stunned. "Was that a proposal?"

"If you want it to be." Dom looked into Kel's eyes. She smiled gently. Dom dropped onto on knee. "Will you marry me, Lady Keladry of Mindelan?"

Kel grinned. "Yes, I will, Lord Domiton of Eagle's Tor" she whispered and pulling him to his feet, she kissed him deeply. Dom kissed her back. A thought crossed his mind and he chuckled.

"What?" asked Kel, concerned.

"Lerant's going to be a rich man now."

"What?" Kel repeated.

"I was so busy thinking about you that I nearly fell off my horse. After that one of my men started taking bets on who it was that I'm in love with. Lerant put a gold noble on you."

Kel smiled, wide-eyed. "So what were my chances then?"

"One hundred to one."

Kel was laughing outright now. "How did he know?"

"He can lip-read. He saw Raoul giving me a bit of advice."

"Raoul?"

"He told me to follow my heart. I swear that man would adopt you if you didn't already have a father."

Kel laughed. "Trust Raoul to guess before either of us did."

"I have a feeling Neal and Yuki figured it out too."

"Yuki has always had a flair for match-making."

"I hope Neal didn't push you off the wall to get us together."

"Luckily for him, no. But I do intend to beat him black and blue for making mama feed me willow bark tea."

Dom chuckled. "I love you Kel."

"I love you too," replied Kel and she reached up to plant a kiss firmly on her fiancé's mouth. Though she had kissed Cleon many times, she knew now that she had never been in love with him. Every nerve in her body was tingling with delight as she responded to Dom, aware of every point where her body touched his. Any fears, she once harboured had ebbed away into blissful serenity. She had finally come home.

Dom drew Kel closer to him and ran his hands gently over her back. It had all been worth it to feel like this. He came up for air and then kissed her again deeper and longer wishing for this moment to go on forever.

Behind them the sun began to set and when they could kiss no longer, Kel and Dom turned to watch it, complete in each others arms.

* * *

_ Please **review** me. Thank you._

_**Coming Soon**... **A Lady's Choice**... When Cicely, one of the Royal Ladies, meets Thom she detests him, but fate will throw them together in a daring rescue mission where broken hearts will have to be put aside to save the day._


End file.
